


Take good care of you

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cliffhangers, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Annie Leonhart, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: When Annie Leonhardt's heat strucks, her relationship with Mikasa Ackerman borns anew.





	Take good care of you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is it... My 69th story on ao3!
> 
> P.S: I don't even know what this is.

“Why me, of all people?” Annie Leonhardt asked in a hushed whisper, a mixture of concern and pleasure dripping from her voice, as Mikasa Ackerman kissed her bare chest, occasionally giving it tentative bites, repeatedly. Her fresh bonding mark burned in a pleasant way, and that did nothing but to cloud her reasoning further.

The younger girl separated from her, albeit a little, and stared at Annie’s eyes, which were more dilated pupils than blue irises by that point. “Could you specify a bit more?” The Alpha questioned gently, caressing the blonde’s stomach as she spoke.

Annie licked her lips nervously, trying to keep her Omega instincts under control as much as possible. “I-I thought you weren’t interested in me like this,” Mikasa’s eyes softened noticeably upon hearing Annie’s confession. 

“Quite the opposite, Lioness,” the nickname sent shivers running Annie’s spine, making her whimper. Mikasa smirked and went back to kissing and biting her breasts, leaving soft bruises behind whenever she got bold. She was aching to go beyond, still ectastic from being bitten down and marked by the blonde she had dreamt about countless times since they had first met.

After some minutes, Mikasa dropped to her knees as she unbuttoned Annie’s trousers, getting high on the Omega’s scent as she removed her clothes and undergarments in a swift move. 

“Now, Lioness,” the raven-haired girl whispered in a deeper voice than before, her Alpha instincts talking for her, pupils blown due to the lust that had taken over her, “let Alpha take good care of you.”

* * *

Author's note: 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this little fanfic of mine, and if you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment with your thoughts regarding the story or your opinion!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (@gasperlistrange) for more Mikannie content, such as aesthetics or little prompts, and on Twitter (@gasperlistrange as well) in case you want to know what I'm up to or feel like making a request for a future story.~


End file.
